<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirt by Blossom_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315350">Flirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat'>Blossom_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Out of Character, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu read yet another job request out loud, and had himself go under a spell. Now with all his focus on a blonde celestial wizard, will she succumb to his charm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I felt the need to try out this little idea that I've had stuck in my head for a while. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy hummed as she made her way to the guild. The morning was going so perfectly so far. She woke up at a decent time, feeling refreshed. Took a nice warm shower and ate a filling breakfast. She did a bit of writing and was particularly satisfied with how it turned out. Now, she's heading to the guild to grab the rest of the team and grab a flyer from the board.</p>
<p>She had a good feeling, that the job they were going to choose was going to make so much money. A happy sigh escaped her lips at the thought. Money, money! She'll pay rent, go buy food, and maybe take Erza and Wendy shopping with her. Having her fantasizes take over, she hardly noticed the ruckus the guild was making. But there was a gasp, pushing her away from her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Natsu you flaming idiot! Why did you read that job request!?" Lucy, hearing this, pushed passed the guild members to see what Natsu had screwed up this time. She pursed her lips as the dragon slayer laid unconscious on the ground. Sweat poured down his face as he shut his eyes tighter in strain. She looked up at Gray who rolled his eyes at Natsu. Lucy crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"What happened now? He read a job request?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he thought it would be a good idea to read another job request outloud. You would of thought he learned his lesson by now." Gray shivered. Thinking about how he had to switch bodies with Lucy. The back pain he felt was incredible. Noticing this, Lucy rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be in his body. She was constantly cold and ice poured from her mouth.</p>
<p>"Will he be okay then? Do you know what the passage he read says?" Lucy asked with a slightly worried look. She bent down to Natsu and picked him up. She placed him on a table. Gray shrugged and pointed behind him to Levy, who had on her speeding reading glasses and was analyzing a piece of paper.</p>
<p>"Yeah we checked him, he's fine physically. And Levy is going to try and translate the passage so we know what he did to himself." Lucy nodded with a sigh. She watched as people around Natsu began to walk off and do their own thing once more. Leaving only Happy, Levy, Erza, and herself. Even Gray excused himself to get a drink at the bar. She tapped her finger on the table while she gazed at the unconscious dragon slayer.</p>
<p>And here she wanted to go on a job today. She could still go, but going alone sounded so unappealing. She would rather wait for Natsu to wake up. That's when Levy stood up quickly with a grin on her face. She ran over to Lucy and Erza and sat down next to them.</p>
<p>"I figured it out you guys. In short, Natsu read a spell that makes the person who reads it act the opposite of themselves." Makes him act the opposite of himself? Sounded like an Edolas spell. Will he be shy again, like his counterpart? Or will it bring out some other personality not like him? Lucy pursed her lips at the though.</p>
<p>"Well then it would be safe to assume he will act much like his Edolas counterpart." Erza said, agreeing with Lucy's thoughts. Levy read over the passags one more time.</p>
<p>"Mm, not neccessary. Lots of personalities can contrast from his. He could act rude and standoffish, he could be like Loke and be a flirt, or he could be, like you say, shy and cowardly. There are tons of possibilities," Levy giggled. "I'm kind of excited to see a different side of him. Wonder what it'll be..."</p>
<p>Now Lucy was getting giddy about it. She already saw a shy version of him, so what else could he be like. What if he acted like Laxus? Mira? Tons of possibilities. She shook her head, she shouldn't be happy. They should be finding a way to get him back.</p>
<p>"So what does it say about getting him back to normal?" Lucy questioned. Levy turned the paper over and frowned.</p>
<p>"It doesn't say anything about getting him back. But from how this spell works, they usually wear off between twenty four to forty eight hours. So I'm sure he will be okay, I wouldn't worry too much Lu!" Lucy became flustered at the comment. She huffed and crossed her arms. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Who says I'm worried," just as her bookworm friend was about to retort back, Natsu began to stir awake. Lucy stood up and leaned over at him. "Natsu! You're awake, I'm glad." He mumbled something incoherent and sat up slowly. Getting Lucy to back up to give him space. He looked around the room until he made eye contact with his blonde friend.</p>
<p>Lucy felt heat rise to her cheeks as his eyes traveled down her body slowly. Why was he acting so weird? This certainly was something Natsu wouldn't do. At least not blatantly. Levy blushed with a smile, and Erza became angry with his look.</p>
<p>"Natsu, stop staring at Lucy like she's a piece of meat!" Lucy resisted the urge to yell at Erza for how she worded that. Loudly, and in front of everyone. Natsu then made another expression. He gave Erza a sideways glance, but once he saw her, his face immediately became uninterested. He waved her off as he stood up and walked towards Lucy.</p>
<p>A wide smirk on his face. "N-Natsu! Erza's going to kill you." Lucy whispered as he became closer. He didn't a say a word and grabbed a strand of her hair, bring it to his lips.</p>
<p>"I don't care what Erza does, I'm only interested in my blonde princess." For the third time that day, her face became as red as a tomato. Why did he have to say such embarrassing things? And why was it more embarrassing for him to say that than for someone like Loke? He circled around her with a sly smile on his face. He obviously liked what he was seeing.</p>
<p>"Natsu, you don't just say those things!" Lucy yelled out. Trying to ignore the stares of bewilderment that the guild gave her. Erza was the only one glaring at Natsu, instead of gawking. And for the first time, Natsu hadn't even paid attention to her, or even acknowledged the terrifying aura directed at him. He only focused on Lucy.</p>
<p>"But why not? Its true," he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, dipping down to her face. Why did this position feel so right to Lucy? She wouldn't lie, she had many fantasies of this exact thing happening. But now that it has, she doesn't know what to do with herself. Especially knowing this is the works of a spell. "What are you thinking about, princess? Oh wait, let me guess, is it me?"</p>
<p>His voice was so smooth and cocky. Irritation crept up on her, but it was mostly because he was right. But that didn't mean she had to admit it. She scoffed and turned away from him. "Of course not." He took that as a challenge.</p>
<p>"You sure...you know I can tell when you're lying. Your nose scrunches up. A lot like it is now. It's adorable." Lucy gasped and began to struggle against him, though his grip on her was strong. Natsu's grin didn't fade as banged on his chest. He didn't just get to say those things and get away with it! A cough interrupted her inner turmoil. She turned to Mira, who was smiling softly.</p>
<p>"It seems the spell really did change Natsu. Lucy, would you mind taking him back to your home? Surprisingly, he causing a bigger ruckus than he usually is." Lucy blinked and looked around the room. A blank expression in her face. Then, Mira's words registered.</p>
<p>"O-Oh! Of course. I'm so sorry," she turned to Natsu. "How about we go back home, I'll cook you a meal, eh?" She sighed. In his state, she probably wouldn't offer to take him home. But Mira was asking her and she couldn't exactly deny her and have the guild deal with him. She would feel bad. Though that probably wouldn't happen. He would just follow her wherever she went.</p>
<p>"A meal, that sounds okay and all, but I'm really hungry for you..." Lucy's jaw dropped, and with one last pull, finally got away from him.</p>
<p>"J-Just follow me," Both mages left the guild in a hurry. And once they were gone, the guild erupted into laughter. Lucy could hear from outside. She slapped her forehead and stomped back to her apartment, Natsu trailing behind. She could feel his stare. "My head is up here..." she muttered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but this is interesting too." He snickered. She groaned and fumbled with her keys, grabbing the one that opened up her apartment. She let him shut the door. The blonde beelined to the kitchen and grabbed a pot.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll just make spaghetti. It's easy and I'm tired. Is that alright?" She asked as she filled the pot with water and set it on the stove. She dug through the cupboard and smiled when she found the box of spaghetti. She stared down at the pot of water. Waiting for it to boil. She furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>Why wasn't he answering her? Just as she was going to turn around, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Natsu laid his head on her shoulder, suddenly kissing her neck. She froze. What the hell did he think he was doing!?</p>
<p>"As I expected. You do taste as good as you smell." Lucy short circuited and dropped the pile of uncooked spaghetti on the counter. Hastily picking them up, she broke them and dropped them in the pot.</p>
<p>"S-So...where is Happy anyway?" Natsu hummed against her skin. Getting her to shiver.</p>
<p>"Probably with Charle and Wendy. But that doesn't matter." He tightened his hold and nuzzled his face in her neck. She squeaked and shakingly emptied the water from the pot, then grabbing the sauce and pouring it on the noodles.</p>
<p>"Well I was just thinking he should be with us and all. We can have dinner together and you two can be together." Don't get her wrong, she does like the dragon slayer. But with him under a spell and making her feel really weird, it would be better is Happy was here. Natsu shook his head. The spikes of his hair rubbing up against her tender skin. Why was that something that made her nervous?</p>
<p>"He would ruin the mood, y'know..." the blonde grabbed a plate, moving around the kitchen area with his arms still stuck to her. He wasn't letting go for the life of him. She placed a plate of food on the table and motioned for him to go eat. He didn't want to. Natsu didn't want to eat!?</p>
<p>"C'mon Natsu, what'll it take for you to sit down and eat?" The moment she said it, she regretted it. She could practically feel the smirk that set on his lips.</p>
<p>"Kiss me." Trust her, she saw it coming. But still hearing him say it sent a wave of emotions through her.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Do you realize that this a spell that's making you do this?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm aware. Still want that kiss though." ...Wait, what? So he was aware he was under a spell and still wanted a kiss from her. So...does that mean he's actually being sincere about everything? She slowly turned around and met his gaze. Seeing his face almost made her back out.</p>
<p>"Hold still okay?" She grabbed his face and watched his eyelids close slowly. She lifted her lips to his and gave him a quick peck. "There. Now go eat before it gets cold." He frowned at the lack of action and trudged to his seat. He stared at her intently while she ate, but she couldn't even be bothered by it. She just kissed her best friend!</p>
<p>Granted he asked for it, but she did it! She was surprised for sure but was confused at why she felt happy. Well, she had been waiting ages to do that. Grabbing her and Natsu's plates, she washed them off and dumped them in the sink. She made her way into the bedroom, Natsu following.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna write, 'kay?"</p>
<p>Natsu groaned. "I wanna go something fun!" Lucy rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Like what?" He put his elbow on his knee and leaned his cheek into it.</p>
<p>"I could show you..." the sexual innuendo was practically dripped from his tongue. Her ears turned red and she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"I'll pass."</p>
<p>"Aw, don't be a stick in the mud!" Natsu laughed, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting up from her writing chair. He plopped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Lucy squawked and went to sit up, but he pushed her down.</p>
<p>"Natsu, you don't know what you're doing!" He leaned down and planted his lips on hers. At first, she protested but the way he moved his lips over hers made her rethink her reaction. Slowly, she leaned into it and began to move to the rhythm of his own. She knew it was wrong but he was the one that initiated it! It wasn't her fault she was succumbed to his actions!</p>
<p>He licked her lower lip, getting her to moan and open her lips. Letting his tongue slip in and tangle with hers. She sighed inside his mouth, she wanted this for so long! She whined as his hands touched the hem of her shirt, but then he leaned on her and retracted his mouth from hers. Eating a frustrated moan. Then, all of his body weight fell onto her and she could hear his infamous snoring. Her mouth hung open, her flesh flushed a shade of red.</p>
<p>"Y-You jerk!" She screamed to the sleeping slayer. She rolled him off her and turned her body over on the bed, her back facing passed out Natsu. It would be like him to fall asleep just as they were getting into it. Now she sat there, aroused and unsatisfied. She sighed, it probably was for the best.</p>
<p>She knew he meant everything he was saying and doing, but going all out could complicate things. But it still didn't stop her from brooding until she eventually fell asleep.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Her eyes shut tightly when the light from the window shone through her eyelids. Blinking, she woke her self up and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking to her left, she made eye contact with Natsu would seemed to be up longer before her. He smiled. "Good morning Luce!"</p>
<p>"You back to normal?" She asked immediately. It looked like he was but that could be seductive Natsu playing tricks on her.</p>
<p>"Yep, think so. That was quite a day huh?" He didn't sound remorseful at all. Instead he grinned so brightly it should of cracked his face. She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers in her arm.</p>
<p>"Why're you so cheery?"</p>
<p>"Cause, I got a kiss from my princess." Lucy froze, her shoulders rising with tension. She looked at Natsu with the darkest blush he'd ever seen. He couldn't stop his laugh as she clenched her fist.</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>